A New School Life
by I'm Reader-anon
Summary: Alden is a new kid who just moved to Darlington with his brothers. How does he handle going to a new school? Will he make friends or just cause trouble?


I really wanted to make this type of story ever since I started writing Alden. I would like to put this story in a series I call "The Obligatory Series." If the name doesn't work, please comment on what would be a better name. For now, I will leave it as a regular school life type tilte but feel free to give your opinions. Any and every comment and review is welcome.

 **Anyvay... I don't own Wreck it Ralph or most of the OC's as they have their respective owners. I do own Alden monde and Jojo Potchi. Now enjoy and please comment on improvements to be made.**

A boy dressed in a black t-shirt, pants and fedora with a white polo and tie comes out of a house carrying a brown backpack.

"Hello there. My name is Alden Monde Aranda. I'm a 13 year old student at Litwak Academy. I want to tell you a bit about myself but maybe on my way to school. I'm running a tad late." He hops onto a black and cream colored bicycle and pedals off to school.

"As I was saying... I'm a new student at Litwak Academy. I got enrolled last week actually. My older brother, who I call _Kuya Pao,_ works part time at the school in the computer lab as an editor. Now you may be wondering what this ' _Kuya'_ thing is about. Well, let me-" he stops talking as he puts the brakes on the bike at a pedestrian crossing.

"Sorry about that. Like I was saying... The term _'Kuya'_ is a term from our old country, the Philippines." He pauses for a moment. "Yes, you heard that right. I'm not exactly an American. _Kuya Pao_ lived with us back home before he got a job in California. After he finished four years of working, he decided to move here to South Carolina." He stops as his path is blocked by busy students a block away from the school.

"Great, now I'm gonna be very late!" He then clears his mind and calms himself down. "I apologize for that. Anyway, I study here with some friends I made over the summer when I was getting used to living State-side. My other brother studies here with me. His name is Joel Potchino Aranda, but he prefers a nickname we made for him...Jojo Potchi. He's in the same class as me and some friends."

The line of students moves forward and enter the school. Alden smiles to himself. "Well, here I go. My first day at Litwak's"

 **Inside the school...**

The students go into their respective classrooms with no problems, seeing as they already know their way around. Alden, However, was having some trouble finding his classroom. He searched the halls of the first and second floors until he finally found it. When he entered the room, it was obvious to him he was now late.

"Um, hello. Is this class F?", he asked gently.

The teacher, who was a fairly short and chubby man dressed in a blue blazer and white pants, looked at him with a flat expression. "Ah yes, you must be the new student. You're late. Please come up here and introduce yourself."

Alden did as he was told and stood in front of the class. "H-Hello everyone. I'm Alden Monde Aranda."

The man, who Alden presumed to be the teacher, faced him. "Yes. Now, I am your teacher for English class. Call me Sir Gene." He then faces the rest of the students. "Now class, he will be your classmate starting today. Make sure he gets along well with all of you. And please...make sure he catches up with the class and that he doesn't get in trouble." He points to a group of kids in the back of the class. "I'm looking at you Mr. Malarkey, Orangeboar, Cinnadon, and Bubblestein."

Said boys just chuckled.

" _sigh..._ Suit yourselves. Now, please take a seat Mr. Monde. There's an empty one by Miss Nougetsia." He points to a girl in pink.

Alden nods as he made his way to his desk. He looks at the girl next to him and smiles. "Hello." He waves.

Nougetsia blushes a little before answering in a small voice, "Hi."

The teacher uses a ruler in his hand and repeatedly hits it on his desk. "Hey, eyes up here! You can chat all you want after class."

The two were startled and immediately follow the teacher's order.

"S-Sorry sir." The two kept there attention at Sir Gene as they took note of the lessons about English and Grammar. Occasionally, Alden would fold up a note and pass it to Nougetsia when Sir Gene wasn't looking.

 _"Sorry for getting you in trouble so quickly."_ Alden then handed Nougetsia the note.

Nougetsia reads the note and replies back : _"It's alright. Sir Gene isn't exactly the kindest teacher in school. We've all been there."_ She then hands the note back to Alden.

Alden reads it and writes:

 _"I would like to make it up to you, though. Maybe we can talk after class?"_ He attempts to pass the note again but Sir Gene was right in front of him, giving him an angered look.

"Now Mr. Monde, I have told you already that we will have no disruptions in class." He grabs he boy's hand. "Now give me that note!" He forcefully opens his hand and finds that there was no note to be found. "What? Where is it?"

Alden gives him an innocent look. "What are you talking about, sir?"

Gene glares at him. "Alright, show me that other hand." Alden complies and opens his other hand, surprising Gene again that there was no note. "I'm serious, boy. Put your hands up and give me that note!"

Alden does so and raises both hands up, once again revealing no note to found. Gene was certainly frustrated with this boy, especially on his first day, but he couldn't accuse him of anythng...yet. "Fine, put your hands down Mr. Monde and let's get back to the lesson." Alden nods and Gene returns to the front of the class.

As his back was turned, Alden pulled the note out from under the collar of his polo and passed it to Nougetsia.

 _"Alright. Meet me behind the school."_ She passes the note back to Alden and nods.

The class then went on fairly quickly, seeing it was the first day. After class, Alden went to the back of the school and saw Nougetsia there with some other students from class F. "Hello?"

A girl in a blue-green hoodie with a ponytail, brown skirt and black boots came up to him. "Hi. You're name's Alden, right?" Alden nods. "Okay. Well, my name is Vanellope. I'm the class president." A girl with light blonde hair and wearing a sparkly pink outfit scoffs. Vanellope looks over at the girl and rolls her eyes. "And this diva is-"

"I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge, the prettiest and most popular girl of our class." The others groan, making it obvious that they've heard this speech before. The others introduced themselves as well until they reached Adorabeezle and Nougetsia.

"Hello, I'm Adorabeezle and this is my sister Nougetsia. I think you two may have met already.", said Adorabeezle.

"Yes we have.", Alden smiles at Nougetsia and causes her to blush again. The girls make 'oooh-ing' sounds to tease her.

A boy with a blue hooded vest, pants and beanie-like cap approaches him. "Hey Alden, how've you been!"

"Hey Barry! Other than being late to class, tricking the teacher with the note, and talking to myself, I'm great!" Alden replies as he high fives Barry.

"Wait, you two know each other?", Adorabeezle asks.

Barry turns to face her. "Well, yeah. He was the kid I was telling you about, the one who got the highscore in Just Dance 2016."

"Oh, so this is him." another boy in blue clothing says. He sticks his hand out at Alden. "Hey, I'm Jerry." Alden shakes it. "Hi"

"Jerry! Wait Up." Another girl in pink came running at them, clearly out of breath. ' _What is it with girls in pink at this school?_ ', he thought. "Oh, hi Alden."

"Hey Bubblina. Are you feeling better?", Alden asks.

"Same old, same old.", Bubblina sighs.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for that."

Bubblina waves it off. "It's alright. Anyway, have you been introduced to everyone?" She asks in a cheery manner.

A boy with red pants, blue fedora, black vest and white shirt suddenly appears behind the group and startles them. "Not exactly. He has yet to meet Ron, Honey, Jack, and Oreanna."

"Hey Jojo." Alden greets the boy.

"Hey bro, sorry I was late." Jojo says.

"Yeah, what kept you?"

"I got in trouble with Sir Gene again. You know how it is."

"I guess."

A girl with a purple outfit and rainbow afro, named Snowanna, but was sometimes called Snow, came up to them. "Wait, you're related? And your brothers?", Snow asks.

"Duh!"

Another group of kids arrives to join them.

"Just in time. Alden, These are Honey, Ron, Jack and Oreanna. Guys, this is my brother."

"HI!" They all introduced themselves.

Alden found out that Oreanna was Vanellope's sister, Jack was an exchange student, Honey was a new student here like him, and that Ron is dating Crumbelina.

As they finished their greetings, the bell rang and everyone returns to their class.

The school day goes by with the usual subjects. After this was done, Alden was about to leave when Gloyd, one of the boys he met earlier, asks him to come with them.

"Really? You want me to hangout with you?", said Alden. Gloyd smiles. "Yeah, anyone who can pull a trick like that on Sir Gene is welcome in my book. come on!"

As Alden was about to grab his bag and follow Gloyd out of the room, Jojo appears again and crashes into Gloyd. "OW!", Gloyd said as he tries to get up. "Watch where you're going!"

" _Paumanhin_ Gloyd.", Jojo said.

"What?", Gloyd said, confused.

"Sorry, I meant to say 'sorry'."

Gloyd was still confused at this point. That was until Alden cut in.

"Gloyd, _'paumanhin'_ means 'sorry' from where we're from."

Gloyd understands and smiles. "Alright then. So Alden, are we going or what?"

Jojo blocks their path again. "Actually bro, I wanted to show you something first. Can you come with me?" Alden, slightly unsure what to do, opts to go with his brother first.

"Alright Jojo. Hey Gloyd, can I meet up with you later?"

"Fine. Meet us at the arcade.", Gloyd replies as he walks off.

"Thanks Gloyd." Alden says as Gloyd disappears down the hall before he follows Jojo. "So, what do you want to show me?"

"I want to show you to _Kuya's_ lab. It's two floors up." The brothers grab their bags and make their way through the halls.

The two go to the fourth floor and find the Computer Lab. Inside, they see a guy, looking to be in his 20's, wearing a black polo with white pants and black shoes, a white tie and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. In his hand also appeared to be a dark walking cane.

"Hey _Kuya_!", the two siblings said.

Paolo turns around and smiles. " _Kamusta?_ What are you two doing here?"

"Just wanted to show Alden where you work.", Jojo says.

"Yeah, it looks cool.", says Alden.

"Thanks, but there's really nothing much here. You might end up using this lab soon." He grabs an HP Spectre laptop from his desk and puts it in his bag. "So, how've things been going?"

"It's alright. The other students seem nice enough. Can't say the same about Sir Gene though.", Alden comments.

Paolo chuckles. "Yeah, he's not exactly the most patient guy in the world. Make no mistake though, he is one of the best English teachers around." He then grabs a skateboard with a Philippine Assassin's Creed logo from under his desk and straps it to his bag before turning to the two again. "By the way, I heard you both got in trouble today. Why?"

The siblings nervously scrathed the back of their heads from embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Uh-hmm. Now, I'm not gonna judge, but please tell me what happened."

A few moments pass before Alden spoke up first. "Well, Sir Gene almost caught me passing notes to that pink girl...Nougetsia, I think."

After Alden, it was now Jojo's turn to explain himself. "I got caught putting gum on Sir Gene's chair."

Paolo looked disappointed at his brothers. "Really? I can't believe you two! The first day of the semester and both of you already pull this kind of stuff?"

The two felt disappointed as well. That was until Jojo pointed out something. "Hey, I thought you said you won't judge."

Alden and Paolo also realize it. "Well...I, uh...Fine. I'm sorry."

The brothers smile, as if saying they forgive their older brother. Paolo smiles back. "Alright, let's get out of here. Want a ride home?"

"Actually _Kuya,_ I was planning to go to the arcade. Gloyd invited me. He said the others were going there too.", Alden says.

" _Sige. Jojo, bantayan mo siya, ha?."_ (Okay. Jojo, can you keep an eye on him?)

Jojo nods.

"Good. Have fun, but make sure you get home before dark. And don't be late for dinner. We're having carbonara."

"Thanks _Kuya._ " The two then make their way out of the Computer Lab, down the stairs and out the building, where Alden and Jojo grab their bikes before embarking for the Arcade.

Meanwhile, Paolo set down his skateboard and extended his cane to its full length as he hops on the board and started using the cane to propel himself forward. He went to the end of the hall where a staff elevator could be found and rode it down to the parking lot, which happened to be a basement parking lot. He went to his black and white 2013 Camaro and started it up. He put on the song "Cake By The Ocean" on the stereo as he drove home, singing on the way.

With Alden and Jojo, they finally arrive at the Arcade and find their classmates already inside.

"Hey guys!", Alden greets as he enters the establishment with Jojo in tow.

"Hi Alden, Jojo. What took ya so long?", Vanellope asks.

"A quick scolding from _Kuya_ Paolo.", Jojo replies.

"Paolo? Oh you mean the guy in the Computer Lab?", Rancis says. "He's a bit weird."

"Yeah. Always doing those weird impressions of Chaplin and Mr. Bean. He even talks to himself in weird ways.", Taffyta adds.

This seemed to interest Alden. "Really? How so?"

"Well, he talks to himself in a fake British accent and it suddenly becomes mad and crazy before going back to a happy voice.", Torvald says. "Is he possessed or something?"

Alden waves it off. "Oh that. It's fine. He used to practice ventriloquism when he was a kid. He used to make these puppets at home and make videos of them. They were actually quite the hit back home."

Some of the other racers started becoming interested as well. "Then what?" Minty asks.

"It didn't work out. The videos got stale and the views kept dropping. Eventually, he just stopped making the videos and moved on to editing. For some reason, he still uses those old voices when he's bored.", Jojo answers.

The racers nod in understanding.

"Oh, sorry about that. I hope I didn't offend him.", Says Rancis.

Alden smiles at his classmates. "Like I said, it's fine." He then looks around the arcade and sees the various games, then to his classmates. "Guys, you do know we're in an arcade, right?" The kids nod. "Then why aren't we playing any games? Come on!" Alden makes a dash for the Just Dance machine. The others get the idea and race to their own games too.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
